It is relatively difficult to eliminate meshing backlash, reduce transmission noise and improve transmission efficiency in gear transmission. The planetary reducer with small teeth difference has advantages such as steady and high transmission. However, since the reducer also adopts gear pair transmission, there is still a need to eliminate the backlash. Especially for a precision transmission device, elimination of backlash becomes very important.
In order to eliminate backlash in a precision transmission system, a double-disc conical cycloid wheel planetary transmission device is developed, in which a conical cycloid planetary wheel is positioned in the main body and mounted onto a bearing in the middle of an eccentric shaft, to form a conical cycloid wheel planetary gear pair with a conical inner gear having same cone angle, and to form an anti-backlash output mechanism with an output component. Theoretically, such device can realize no-backlash meshing transmission. However, since the teeth in mesh will unavoidably have relative sliding, the backlash may increase friction and decrease efficiency in actual operation. Thus, completely elimination of backlash cannot be achieved. This may cause the mechanical equipment to have large amplitude vibration, loud noise, high energy consumption and low transmission efficiency, etc., so that the mechanism may have poor transmission accuracy and reliability. In addition, existence of sliding may get the teeth badly worn, shorten the lifetime of the mechanism, and increase the cost of use and service.
Thus, there is a need to improve the existing cycloid wheel planetary transmission device, to avoid sliding friction between teeth in mesh, realize no-backlash transmission, improve transmission accuracy, avoid jam phenomenon during operation, reduce wearing between running components, reduce running noise, increase efficiency, and prolong the service life of the mechanism.